Time Travel (BTS Casts)
by kuntaro
Summary: Shinhye, seorang gadis yang biasa biasa saja kini mendapat kesempatan untuk pergi ke masa depan tanpa tahu caranya kembali. Mau tahu kesehariannya? Baca sendiri.


wilujeung sumping di my chenel.

ieu adalah ff gabut dan pertama kali coba sci-fi. Wkwk bisa ga yaa?

baca dulu ae kali ya..

*

Hari ini rasanya penat sekali. Sesudah pulang dari prom night tanpa berhasil mendapat gelar Queen of Prom, atau berhasil mendapat pacar, aku kembali menuju rutinitasku yang amat membosankan. Ya, di kamar kosan seluas 4 x 4 meter ini aku bertahan sendirian ditengah padatnya Kota Seoul.

Sebelumnya biar kuperkenalkan diriku yang menyedihkan ini. Namaku Park Shinhye, beberapa bulan lagi akan genap 18 tahun, dan aku jomblo. Aku hidup di dunia ini hanya dengan seorang adik perempuan dan tanteku yang rela mengorbankan apapun untuk kami berdua. Ia juga rela mengorbankan ego nya agar aku bisa merantau dan melanjutkan kuliah di Seoul.

Ngomong ngomong, kenapa sampai detik ini aku masih jomblo? Karena dari dulu aku payah soal cinta. Sampai saat ini aku masih juga belum laku, entah karena akunya yang terlalu menutup diri, atau memang simply nggak laku(?).

 _Nan johae~ Really really really really~_

"Halo?" Ujarku mengangkat telepon yang masuk. Sembari menggenggam handphone cinitnit yang baterainya selalu hamil setiap setahun sekali itu, aku menyeduh mie.

"Eonni!" Suara nyaring adikku terdengar.

"Ya! Park Shin Ae!" kataku. "Kamu pikir sekarang jam berapa? Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Bawel! Lagipula Eonni, gimana pestanya tadi? Dapet cogan?"

Iya aku dapat. Dapat melihat saja.

"Kamu tahu Shin Ae, lelaki di sekolahku payah. Untuk itu aku harus masuk universitas terbaik di negeri ini!"

"Woow, motivasi yang super, Eon!"

"Ya! Jangan kamu contoh kakakmu ini!"

"Kenapa? Motivasi kan bisa dari semua hal,"

Obrolan mengalir begitu saja. Dari mulai keadaan Tante, keadaan Kota Busan nun jauh disana, keadaan pembangunan modern market sampai teman Shin Ae yang katanya haid namun lupa membawa softex.

"By the way, jangan makan mie terlalu banyak, Eon. Nggak sehat buat ususmu,"

"Aku ini kan calon wanita karir. Mana mungkin aku makan mie instan?"

"Wanita karir apanya?! Seminggu lalu aku ketempatmu, kau punya setok 1 dus pop mie!"

"Ooh, jadi karena itu pop mie ku berkurang 7 buah?"

Kudengar ia terkikik geli. Dari sini aku sudah bisa membayangkan cengiran kudanya itu.

"Hoaahhmm.. Ngantuk, Eon.."

"Tidur aja kalau begitu. Besok kan kamu juga sekolah," ujarku. "Kamu udah kelas 3 SMP. Akan banyak ulangan yang menanti,"

"Betul. Besok aku juga ada tes,"

"Sudah belajar?"

"Tes urin. Apa aku harus belajar proses pembentukannya juga?"

Receh sekali bocah ini.

"Kamu akan belajar itu kalau kau sanggup naik ke SMA. Sebelum itu, betulkan dulu otakmu,"

"Hehehe," tawanya. "Eon, beritahu aku kalau sewaktu waktu kau bertemu dengan Ten Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul. Baejin juga sepertinya oke,"

"Iya iya.. Sudah sana tidur,"

"Annyeong Eonni. Eeeh! Chakkaman, satu lagi Eon! Aku lupa,"

"Apa lagi, Shin Ae?"

"Kalau tidur jangan lupa lepas BH ya Eon. Soalnya tidak sehat,"

Aigoo.

"Andwaee! Aku akan pakai mangkok saja! Aku sudah tahuu, Shin Aeeee!"

"Kau suka lupa soalnya. Sudah ya Eon, besok kutelpon lagi. Jaljayo mmuuaachhh~"

"Hm, nee.. Jaljayo,"

Mi instanku sudah habis dari tadi. Mengobrol dengannya setidaknya menghabiskan waktu minimal 40 menit.

Aku pun pergi ke dapur untuk membuang cup mie dan mencuci piring bekas tadi sore yang belum sempat aku lanjutkan. Sembari mencuci, aku terngiang ngiang ucapan adikku yang sebelumnya. Ten Chitapon apa itu? Makanan? Kalau dia nge fans berat, apa salahnya datang kesini dan nonton N Countdown? Aigoo, dia memang belum bisa dewasa.

Lagi lagi ada apa ini? Sepertinya saluran pembuangan cucianku kembali tersumbat. Padahal kemarin aku sudah memanggil tukang untuk memperbaikinya. Terpaksa deh, kali ini aku harus tidur lebih sedikit.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa harus mengecek keseluruhan wastafel. Siapa tahu bukan pipa kecil didalamnya saja yang tersumbat, tapi juga pipa besar yang mengalirkan air keluar dari kamarku.

Sebuah kejadian aneh tiba tiba menyambutku saat aku mulai mengendurkan baut baut pipa besar. Kupikir pipa itu akan tetap menggantung ditempatnya dan hanya menyisakan celah kecil di tembok, namun pipa besar yang seharusnya tetap menempel itu entah kenapa bisa terlepas dan meninggalkan sebuah lubang yang cukup besar di dinding. Dari situ aku mulai berfikir lebih dalam, bagaimana bisa wastafelku tersumbat sementara lubangnya saja sudah sebesar ini? Pipa kecil jelas tak bermasalah, tapi mana mungkin kotoran bisa menyumbat lubang yang besarnya sebesar gaban?

Aku mulai mengecek lebih dalam masalah wastafel. Tidak peduli dengan longdress pink yang belum sempat kuganti, aku mulai meraba raba bagian lubang itu kalau kalau memang betul ada kotoran yang menyumbat (aku sendiri kurang paham kira kira kotoran apa). Sejauh ini aman aman saja, tidak ada kotoran yang berarti. Maka tanganku mulai meraba lubang itu lebih dalam.

Namun entah karena angin dari mana, entah salah siapa, tanganku yang sedang mencengkram mulut lubang sebagai pegangan, tiba tiba terlepas dan aku seketika masuk kedalam lubang besar ini.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAA**!!!"

Saat itu aku benar benar panik dan tidak bisa berfikir. Lubang yang kukira cetek ini ternyata begitu dalam, sangat panjang dan licin. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, jantungku berdegup kencang, seluruh tubuhku basah dibanjiri keringat dingin seiring aku jatuh semakin dalam. Kucoba meraih dinding dinding lubang berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa kujadikan pegangan, namun nihil hanya lendir dan lumut yang kudapat.

Tiba tiba aku jadi teringat Shin Ae dan Tante di Busan. Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa bertemu mereka lagi? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini dan mati begitu saja? Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada mereka, aku akan membelikan lightstick dan tiket konser Wanna One sebagai hadiah ulang tahun adikku, aku akan mengirimkan uang untuk Tanteku dari gaji hasil kerja kerasku sendiri.

Sambil terus meluncur semakin bawah, kurasakan air mata mulai membanjiri pipiku. Kini semua itu hanya angan angan saja. Aku telah hidup sia sia tanpa sempat membahagiakan dua orang yang kusayang.

Tuhan, kalau memang aku harus mati, tolong jaga tante dan adikku. Sampaikan pada mereka bahwa aku mencintai mereka sebagaimana aku mencintai surgaMu.

Dalam kegelapan, nafasku semakin sesak dan aku semakin sering mengulang doa yang kupanjatkan. Kepalaku berputar putar, rasanya seperti kehilangan seluruh gula darah yang terkandung dalam tubuh.

Tetapi sekitar beberapa menit setelah aku mulai pasrah akan hidupku, terowongan gelap berliku liku ini rasanya berubah posisi. Tak lagi berupa turunan, tetapi tanjakan licin dan karena aku meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi, aku tak bisa apa apa selain mengikuti ke arah mana terowongan ini akan membawaku.

Kemudian aku melihat secercah cahaya dari setitik lubang di depan mata, yang lama kelamaan semakin mudah kudekati dan aku pun terjerembab keluar di ujung terowongan, keras membentur sebuah pintu.

Aku pun berusaha bangun dan menghiraukan rasa nyeri yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Mataku mulai memindai tempat dimana sekarang aku terdampar.

Lantai yang basah. Hawa yang lembab. Sebuah sikat bergagang panjang dan bola kapurbarus berwarna oranye tergeletak disudut. Secara keseluruhan, ruangan ini sempit dan berbau sedikit asam amoniak.

 _INI KAN BILIK TOILEEEETTTT?!!!!_

Bagaimana bisa aku berada didalam toilet? Lagipula, ini toilet laki laki atau perempuan? Atau jangan jangan ini WC umum? Tunggu sebentar. Satu satunya lubang yang cukup membawaku kemari adalah.. Lubang toilet?! Memangnya muat ya?!

Secepat mungkin aku membuka kloset berwarna putih kinclong itu dan aku nyaris tak bisa mengerjapkan mata. Kloset macam apa yang hanya terdiri dari lubang hitam saja didalamnya?! Kalau begini caranya, orang kan tidak akan nyaman bila lubangnya sebesar ini? Dan lagi, kotoran berarti tidak ditampung didalam sepiteng? Itu juga berarti terowongan yang kulalui tadi adalah bekas.. Ah.. Aku nyaris pingsan membayangkannya.

"HEY! Lama sekali sih!" Kudengar seseorang mengetuk ngetuk pintu bilik toiletku.

"Si.. Siapa?" tanyaku takut takut.

"Aku petugas kebersihan! Kau sudah berada di toilet ini sekitar 30 menit! Sedang sembelit ya?!"

Buru buru aku membuka pintu dan tampak seorang gadis berusia 20 tahunan membawa seperangkat alat kebersihan dibayar tunai; Sikat, ember berisi Soklin, Wipol dan lain sebagainya. Rambutnya berwarna merah terang dengan potongan poni yang miring. Ia memakai seragam khas yang dibeberapa bagian bisa menyala. Mirip seragam di _Detroit Became Human_.

"Kenapa kau basah begitu? Kau mandi?" Tanyanya lagi. "Kalau mandi, tarifnya naik 2 kali lipat,"

"Tidak. Aku salah memencet tombol air. Sepertinya aku kurang fokus," jawabku membuat alasan.

"Begitu. Sekarang keluarlah, tinggal bilik ini yang belum kubersihkan,"

"Ta.. Tapi klosetnya.."

"Ada apa dengan klosetnya? Kotoranmu tersumbat?"

"Bu.. Bukan begitu,"

"Sudahlah. Cepat pergi,"

Aku pun keluar dan menghampiri cermin besar dengan wastafel wastafel elegan yang berderet. Kemudian aku membersihkan diriku seadanya, membasuh muka dan menghilangkan beberapa noda yang tercipta di gaun ku yang sekarang tak tahu lagi bentuknya masih indah atau tidak.

"Ada hairdryer di dekat tempat sabun. Pakai itu saja untuk rambutmu, Nona," ucap si petugas lagi seolah mengerti apa yang kupikirkan. Lagipula toilet macam apa ini? Biasanya hanya kamar mandi hotel saja yang punya fasilitas jumbo seperti ini.

Saat aku sedang mengeringkan rambut, tiba tiba muncul hologram di cermin. Hologram itu menyuguhi berita terkini dan ramalan cuaca beberapa hari kedepan.

Setahuku, Korea belum ancang ancang akan membuat fasilitas seperti ini di toilet umum.

Jangan jangan ini diluar Korea?! Ini dimana sebenarnya?! Aku kesasar sampai keluar negeri? Berarti lubang itu panjangnya sampai menembus inti bumi? Persetan dengan lubangnya, sekarang bagaimana nasibku yang terdampar ini?!

Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhku. Kalau aku diluar negeri bagaimana caranya aku kembali? Aku tidak bawa paspor! Kepikiran pun tidak karena aku hanya ingin membetulkan wastafelku yang tersumbat!

Tuhan.. Berikan aku sedikit pencerahan..

"Mm, aku ingin bertanya," ujarku sedikit hopeless pada petugas kebersihan yang masih giat menggosok lantai. "Sebenarnya ini dimana?"

Ia menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menoleh bingung ke arahku.

"Kau sedang depresi ya, Nona? Ini di Seoul, Ibu Kota Korea. Kau juga memakai bahasa Korea!"

"Hehe, Mianhae.." tawaku kikuk. "Ngomong ngomong kapan hologram ini dipasang?"

" _Holographic 3D Interface_ itu sudah dipasang dari 15 tahun yang lalu, bukan? Kau imigran dari luar negeri? Tapi bicaramu fasih sekali,"

Dia bilang ini di Seoul?! Sejak kapan pemerintah sudah mengembangkan teknologi mutakhir seperti ini? Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu?

Tetapi dibanding itu semua, berarti aku tak harus khawatir untuk pulang. Aku bisa naik taksi atau naik bus menuju kos kosanku.

Aku pun keluar dari toilet sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan terimakasih kepada petugas kebersihan. Kulangkahkan kakiku dan aku tak bisa lagi membuat diriku baik baik saja. Ini betul betul gedung besar yang tak kuketahui! Banyak sekali orang yang berlalu lalang dengan menenteng ransel atau koper. Dandanan mereka juga sangat stylist, sangat kontras dengan pakaianku. Setelah kutelusuri lebih lanjut mengikuti kemana kakiku hendak melangkah, aku juga semakin meragukan keberadaan tempat ini. Apa benar ini di Seoul? Setahuku Pemerintah juga belum meluncurkan Kereta Tanpa Awak. Kereta tersebut baru akan dioperasikan beberapa tahun yang akan datang.

Dan benar saja, aku tiba di bagian utama sebuah Stasiun, dimana peron peron berjejer dengan megahnya, ditambah lalu lalang orang orang yang semakin crowded dan tampilan kereta yang sungguh berbeda dari yang biasanya selalu kutumpangi kalau hendak pulang ke Busan. Tiba tiba saat aku menyapu pemandangan yang baru ini, mataku melihat suatu miniatur bangunan ikonik yang biasanya menjadi ciri khas suatu kota. Replika Namsan Tower.

Berarti ini adalah Stasiun Seoul yang sudah berubah 100%.

Aku tak mau lagi ambil pusing soal Stasiun besar Kota Seoul yang sudah berbeda sama sekali dalam kurun waktu 4 bulan, sejak aku terakhir kali menggunakan kereta dari Busan. Pemerintah bisa melakukan apa saja untuk menyejahterakan rakyatnya.

Aku pun menemukan pintu exit dari gedung megah nan futuristik ini. Namun yang kuherankan, kenapa justru ada tangga dan elevator?

Terserah. Kalau aku naik keatas mungkin aku akan tahu jalan keluarnya. Barangkali aku bisa melihat sebuah petunjuk jika aku naik tangga.

Ternyata dugaanku salah. Aku tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun dan aku malah semakin membuat diriku sendiri bingung. Lihatlah, aku sudah diatas! Dan ternyata Stasiun seluas 1000 hektar itu pindah ke bawah tanah hanya dalam waktu beberapa bulan!

Rasanya aku ingin berteriak, kepalaku hampir pecah karena begitu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di benakku. Ini sama sekali bukan Seoul yang kukenal. Jalan ini? Aku selalu mengajak adik dan tanteku mampir didaerah ini karena ada Cafe di seberang jalan yang kue kuenya sangat enak. Tapi sekarang? Di perempatan jalan raya ini, aku tak melihat setitikpun sisa sisa Cafe itu dipindah atau dirubuhkan. Semuanya sangat berbeda, banyak toko toko fashion modern yang tak pernah aku tahu. Papan papan reklame yang biasanya hanya menampilkan poster besar boyband girlband dari SM, JYP, YG dan perusahaan industri musik bergengsi lainnya kini berubah menjadi sebuah layar lebar yang menayangkan cuplikan sebuah video klip terbaru dan drama serial terpopuler. Jalan raya juga begitu ramai, namun anehnya aku tak menemukan kemacetan sama sekali. Tak ada lagi mobil mobil tua yang biasanya menghiasi lalu lintas, aku bahkan melihat satu dua mobil mini yang mengapung tanpa roda.

Saat aku mengedarkan pandangan, aku menemukan salah satu layar lebar yang menampilkan video dua orang pemerintah setempat, laki laki dan perempuan yang sedang berjabat tangan dan memberikan sambutan bagi penduduk kota.

" _We are here in the same reason, to gain the faith, to get the unity between our diversity. Let us be proud for what we have and who we are. I am Moon Hyuk Jae and my dear friend Kim Haeun, are_ _welcoming you to our beautiful city and country. Welcome to Seoul, Explore your Korea. -Infinity_ _Seoul 2048,_ "

Moon Hyuk Jae? Kim Haeun? Bukankah mereka anak anak dari pemimpin pemimpin Korea sebelumnya? Jadi di dunia ini hanya ada satu buah Korea? Dan lagi, tahun 2048?

Aku telah menembus waktu dan pergi ke masa depan.

Sekarang ini aku betul betul tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Semua yang kupunya, semua yang kutahu, sangatlah tidak berguna dan berarti di zaman ini. Apapun yang kumiliki hanya menjadikanku tak lebih dari sekedar gelandangan penjelajah waktu.

Barusan aku pergi menuju alamat kos kosanku, dan tentu saja daerah itu sudah berubah sama sekali. Rumah rumah susun di zamanku sekarang telah berubah menjadi hotel bintang 4 yang modern. Dan kini aku belajar satu hal, lebih baik berjalan kaki saja kalau ingin menelusuri seluk beluk kota ini, karena dengan alat transportasi umum sekalipun, uang koin recehan yang tersisa di saku gaunku jelas tidak berlaku. Mereka kini menggunakan sebuah kartu elektronik dan setiap penumpang harus menggesek kartu itu di sebuah mesin jika hendak turun atau sampai di tempat tujuan. Untung saja bagiku, pak supir tengah baya tadi memaklumi aku dengan alasan karena aku datang dari luar negeri.

Dan kini, aku terdampar disebuah bangku panjang taman kota yang ramai pengunjung. Sendiri, gelisah, tak tahu arah jalan pulang. Aku sangat lapar dan haus, sudah kucoba pula koin recehanku untuk membeli soda dalam mesin minuman di sampingku ini. Namun lagi lagi, koinku tak mengandung arti. Mesin itu kembali membuatku duduk termenung diujung kursi.

Sesekali kulihat sekeliling, begitu banyak bermacam macam pengunjung yang datang ke taman modern ini. Tua, muda, keluarga besar, single, jomblo, dengan teman teman, rekan bisnis atau saudara. Semua punya kepentingan masing masing, semua juga menikmati jajanan khas kota ini yang dari dulu tidak pernah berubah, kecuali aku yang sendiri menahan lapar.

Kutolehkan kepalaku, di kiri seberang sana ada 3 anak muda yang begitu asyik menikmati kehidupan. Yang satu sedang membeli es bubble, yang satu sedang menggosok gosok sudut layar handphonenya dan sesekali menggerutu (mungkin sedang push rank), yang satu lagi sedang nyemil kebab sambil ikut ikutan merutuki. Kemudian setelah anak muda yang sedang membeli es itu sudah selesai, mereka bertiga berkumpul bersama sama dan melepas segala gadget mereka untuk menikmati cemilan dan keindahan taman kota.

Aku rindu pemandangan seperti itu. Terakhir kali aku begitu dengan Shin Ae saat ia masih kelas 6 SD. Aku belum memutuskan pergi ke Seoul untuk merantau dan mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik.

Tiga cowok itu juga sepertinya kembar. Wajah mereka sangat mirip satu sama lain. Tampilan mereka juga sangat modis dan selaras dengan zaman mereka tinggal. Tertawa, saling mengejek, berbaikan lagi, lalu tertawa lagi. Hidup mereka sangat penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

Tapi kekuatan mata memang dari dulu tidak pernah berubah. Teori mengatakan jika kita menatap seseorang lebih dari 1 menit, maka orang itu akan menatap kembali diri kita. Seperti sekarang ini. Aku begitu asyik memandangi mereka bertiga sampai aku tidak sadar salah satu dari mereka mulai melirik diriku.

Atau aku saja yang kegeeran?

Cowok bertopi yang barusan makan kebab itu menyadari ada yang memerhatikannya diam diam. Ia pun mulai memicingkan matanya kearahku, namun aku berusaha berfikir positif, siapa tahu ia sedang melihat atau menyadari ada temannya, atau ia sedang menerka nerka orang yang dia kenal, bukan tepat ke arahku.

Kutolehkan kepalaku kebelakang, dibelakang bangku ini sebenarnya tidak ada siapa siapa. Hanya ada pepohonan hijau yang rimbun. Begitu pula yang duduk dibangku kayu mahoni ini, semenit lalu sebuah keluarga kecil baru saja meninggalkan tempat duduk disampingku, itu berarti memang hanya ada diriku di sekitar sini.

Kuperhatikan kembali mereka bertiga, cowok bertopi itu kini mulai membisik bisikkan sesuatu kepada cowok yang memegang handphone. Kepo, cowok satunya yang baru membeli es ikut ikutan nimbrung.

Ya ampun.. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apa sebaiknya aku pergi saja? Aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

Aku kembali menoleh ke arah mereka untuk lebih meyakinkan diriku lagi bahwa aku memang harus meninggalkan tempat ini. Karena tak mau juga terlalu lama berlarut dalam ketidaknyamanan, aku pun bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan pergi. Aku sedikit menyibak rambut dan mulai membaur dengan kerumunan orang orang banyak.

Iya betul, Kalau mereka memang sedang membicarakan aku, aku ini cewek yang jadul, dari zaman kuno dan menyedihkan. Aku memang tak pantas bergaul dengan kalian. Aku minta maaf bahwa aku sempat memerhatikan aktivitas kalian dan aku juga minta maaf apabila kehadiranku mengganggu pemandangan.

Seharusnya dari awal aku tidak memilih tempat istirahat di taman kota. Toilet atau WC umum adalah satu satunya tempat yang cocok untukku di zaman ini.

Kutolehkan lagi kepalaku kebelakang, untuk memastikan apakah mereka bertiga sudah selesai berkelakuan seperti itu.

Sial! Kenapa sekarang mereka bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arahku?

Sungguh aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Aku punya salah apa, Tuhan, sehingga Engkau tega memasukkan aku kedalam zaman yang tak kuketahui asal muasalnya ini? Kepada siapa aku harus meminta tolong jika bukan padaMu?

3 cowok itu sekarang mempercepat langkah, dan sialnya lagi mereka mampu menyalip kerumunan orang dengan mudah. Ditambah lagi longdress ku yang berwarna soft pink, tak akan sulit menemukanku di keramaian.

Sial sial siaaaaal!

Kini aku positif mereka sedang mengincarku. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku mempunyai suatu kesalahan di mata mereka, setahuku memandangi orang diam diam itu hal yang wajar. Kecuali jika aku adalah stalker yang terus menguntit mereka sampai rumah, mereka boleh saja melakukan aksi seperti ini.

Aku juga mulai meningkatkan kecepatan, sempat menggerutu juga karena sepatu hak yang kupakai sedikit mengganggu langkahku. Kucopot saja dua benda itu dan aku lebih leluasa berlari.

Didalam benakku hanya ada satu tempat yang harus kutuju. Toilet Umum Wanita tempat aku keluar tadi! Letaknya di Stasiun Bawah Tanah, berjarak 100 meter dari Loket Penjualan Tiket. Jangan lupa juga, bilik ke 4 paling ujung, bilik dimana klosetnya betul betul sebuah lubang. Ya! Aku harus kembali kesana! Aku harus pulang ke zamanku!

""""

Bagus ngga geng?

kritik dan sarannya ya:'v

hatur nuhun


End file.
